The present invention relates to an implantable device comprising a flat flexible textile longilinear element and an identification device for determining whether the longilinear element, when passed around an osseous portion or another body, is twisted.
The flat textile longilinear elements can be implanted singly, or in combination with another implantable device with which they cooperate, for example to ensure the link between an osseous body and a distraction rod. Such longilinear textile elements offer good mechanical resistance due to their construction using several threads.
The implanted flat longilinear element can form one or more loops. Now, it is important that said longilinear element is not twisted on its implantation trajectory. In fact, the twisted zone can form a zone having an abrasive effect on the surrounding tissue. Also, mechanical performances offered by the longilinear element are not optimized in a poor implantation position. It is often not possible for the practitioner to verify the position adopted by the flat longilinear element as the latter has passed through tissues in a blind manner using surgical tools. Once the flat longilinear element is implanted, only its ends are visible and prehensible so that they are joined together and/or to a device so they can be joined. The flat longilinear element is also generally tensed, which tension when exerted on a twisted portion can amplify the shearing effect on the tissue. Also, one of the advantages of a flat textile longilinear element compared to a circular longilinear element is that its plane faces naturally generate no shearing effect.
The subject matter of EP 0 554 653 A2 is a circular implantable braid comprising threads of colour. The function of these threads of colour is to distinguish one braid from another, the threads of colour being associated with performances determined for each of the braids. Also, EP 0 554 653 A2 does not try to determine the twisted position of a braid, which is not possible due to the circular form of the braid.